Solo ella
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: En ese instante el la mira, su cuerpo y su rostro han cambiado, ya no es una niña, el tampoco, incluso ahora es mas alto que ella eso es lógico, tienen 18 años ya, los dos casi han terminado sus estudios preparatorios y pronto entraran a la universidad


"**SOLO PODIA SER ELLA"**

-"¿Que me pasa este no soy yo? ¿Acaso me he vuelto loco?"- Piensa Arnold al ver a esa

joven rubia frente a el, la tiene acorralada, la sostiene de los hombros y tiene una rodilla entre

sus piernas. Ella tiene la cabeza baja con el ceño fruncido, pero al mismo tiempo parece estar

a punto de llorar y lucha con fuerza para safarze de ese extraño abrazo.

-¡Fantástico, esto es lo que querías! ¿No? ¡ Verme de nuevo humillada ante ti!

-¡No...no es lo que yo quiero! ¡Solo quiero la verdad!-dice desesperado.

-¡Creo que ya la sabes! ¿Quieres oírlo de nuevo? ¡No lo voy a hacer...no te lo diré otra vez!-Dice

Helga casi al borde de las lágrimas mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡Dime, si no me quieres, dímelo, ya son muchos años Helga, yo lo entendería!

-¿Muchos?...Eso no me lo tienes que decir...-su cuerpo se relaja parece no querer luchar mas.

En ese instante el la mira, su cuerpo y su rostro han cambiado, ya no es una niña, es una

hermosa señorita delgada y suave como puede sentirlo en sus manos, pero el tampoco es ya

un niño, incluso ahora es mas alto que ella, eso es lógico, tienen 18 años ya, los dos casi han

terminado sus estudios preparatorios y entraran a la universidad en 4 meses , tal vez esa era

la verdadera razón del empeño de el en saber...si ella aun lo quería. Tendria que elegir entre

quedarse con ella o entrar en la mejor universidad para estudiar Arqueología.

-¿Te diga lo que te diga, te iras no es cierto? dice Helga con un gesto de tristeza.

-¡Hel!¿Porque me dices eso? ¡¿Acaso no te he pedido que seamos novios miles de veces?!

-¿Para que? ¡Tu no me quieres! -Dice ella secamente.

-¡No digas tonterías, yo siempre te he amado!

-¿Amado? ¿Siempre?¿Como en tercer grado cuando te encandilaste con la tal RUTH?, ¿O todo

el tiempo que estuviste detrás de Layla? ¿O la bruja de Summer? ¡Y tantas otras!¡No Arnold tu

solo me has agradecido todo este tiempo, el haberte ayudado a encontrar a tus padres, yo lo he

entendido, por eso todos estos años he sido tu amiga, pero se que tu jamás me amaras, no soy

tan bonita como esas niñas, y tu siempre has visto la belleza exterior, jamás el interior!

-Lo se...atina a decir Arnold...Pero no por eso no te amo. ¡YO TE AMO! ¡Mas de lo que quisiera

admitir, mas de lo que mi propio ser puede soportar! ¡Te amo ,amo cada movimiento, cada gesto ,

cada mirada, el aroma de tu cabello, tus palabras que han llenado mi alma, esos poemas, amo todo

de ti! ¡Mírame!¡ Ahora mismo no puedo dejar de temblar por que te estoy tocando, solo tu calor y

tu piel pueden provocar esto, Helga! -Esto lo dice mientras se hunde en el hueco del cuello de helga.

Ella comienza a temblar, sentir a su amado tan cerca la hace pensar que si la ama y que pueden

ser felices, pero ¿Que pasara tras el verano?, el se ira, quiere ser arqueólogo como su padre y

estudiar en Princeton en New Jersey y ella no estaba segura de poder entrar a la misma, por eso se

sentía tan desolada.Y sin embargo no podía mas no despues de tantos años, no después de tantos

ruegos por parte de el, lo amaba, si lo seguía amando, tal vez mas que antes.

-¡Te amo Arnold! -Dice mientras una lágrima cae por su mejilla-¡Pero no puedo aceptarte, no aun!

Tras decir esto, se deshace del abrazo y sale corriendo dejando a un Arnold aun mas confundido.

-¡¡HELGA!! ¡¡RAYOS!! ¿Porque siempre huyes de mí?

Han pasado muchos meses desde esta "conversación " Helga a evitado cualquier acercamiento

con el nuevamente, y al final el se marcho.

Arnold deambula por los pasillos de su nueva universidad, a pesar de que va a estudiar lo que le

gusta, siente un horrible vació en su corazón de pronto algo lo hace brincar,¿Que es lo que acaba

de ver? Una linda chica de largo cabello rubio vestida de rosa y blanco se esta asomando a uno de

los salones, lleva sus libros en la mano, para el es un visión celestial de pronto ella voltea y le sonríe.

-¡¿Pensaste que te dejaría solo, cabeza de balón?! -Dice tiernamente.

-¡Si llegue a pensarlo! -Responde desde lejos.

-¡JAMAS! -Mientras corre a abrazarlo.

-¡Helga, mi vida! -Tomándola en vilo con fuerza.

Claro después de esto un maestro que pasaba por ahi les pidió que esas muestras de afecto no las

hicieran dentro de la institución por lo que todos apenados salieron de ahi a platicar a un parque.

Después, los dos admitieron todo lo que su corazón guardaba, A Arnold le dieron media beca para

estudiar Arqueología y a Helga que tubo que esperar un poco mas le brindaron beca completa en

Literatura, ahora tenían que ver como acomodaban sus vidas para poder estar juntos lo mas posible,

Arnold casi no cabia de gusto, la mujer que amaba, lo amaba también y estaba junto a el, después

de esforzarse una vez mas por el, para que no renunciara a sus sueños ¿Acaso podía haber algo

mas maravilloso? Solo ella, solo Helga era asi y por eso la amaba.

FIN.


End file.
